Emmy Comes to Crappy Town!
by Starlight Constellation
Summary: A seventeen gamer-girl trips over a stair and falls into Dreamland. But an unfamiliar Dreamland. The one from the anime hooray . With Tiff and Tuff by her side, Emmy sets off on adventures, near-death experiences, yelling rude insults at passing monarchs and encounters with a very familiar Mexican Vampire. Topped with Explosives, Swords, and awful puns. Rated T for teen. R&R!
1. Prologue: Where the Hell am I?

_**Prologue**_

"It makes him sound like a vampire. Like, a Mexican vampire," the screen said. I chuckled. Just like Jon to call the anime Meta Knight that.

I paused my phone screen, locked it and slipped it in my pocket. It was all quiet in the house. Not surprising since it was eleven and a school night. I opened the bedroom door and slipped out, tip-toeing to the bathroom. The night was stifling hot, about 26 degrees (in Celsius) and there were no clouds covering the bright stars.

I briefly wondered what the Kirby Anime was like. Apparently, according to people in the comments, there was a Japanese and an English dubbed version. But if the English one had a Mexican, vampiric Meta Knight in, it probably wouldn't be too good.

"Aargh!" I yelled suddenly. As I was daydreaming, I tripped over one of the steps into the bathroom and fell over. Groaning, I rolled over onto my back.

A bright light shone in my eyes. "Hey, who's that?" A boyish voice yelled. It was unfamiliar, as was the voice of the person who replied, "I don't know. She looks knocked out!"

Someone grabbed my arm. "Are you okay Miss?" The boy asked. I opened my eyes and glanced at the person. He was a small boy, with blond hair (and blue tips) covering his eyes, and a yellow shirt. He also had no... legs.

A girl ran to where we were. She also had blonde hair in a ponytail with beads running down it, and was in a pink and green dress. She also had no legs. Upon further inspection, I saw that they had no noses or ears.

Sitting up and rubbing my head, I mumbled, "Where... Where am I?" The girl stared at me concernedly.

"You're in Dreamland, just outside Cappy Town!"

I jumped up. "Where?" _I- I couldn't possibly be here-_

"Dreamland!" The boy explained. "It's a southern island!"

I blinked once or twice, and stood in silence. I think the girl must of thought I was an idiot, so she said, "I'm Tiff. And this is my little brother Tuff. What's your name?"

"My name's Emmy..."

Tiff smiled at me. "That's a nice name. Is there something wrong?"

She was looking at me weirdly, and I realised I had a blank expression on my face.

"Oh, nothing. I... was just thinking of something." Hopefully that would do. And apparently, it did. Tiff grinned, and replied, "Are you from here? You looked different."

_Well for a start I have legs_ I thought sourly. Why'd she have to ask such awkward questions? _And a nose, and ears!_

"No, I'm not from around here. I don't know how to get home, either." That was true. The two siblings looked at each over, then Tuff said, "Why don't you stay with us?"

Tiff nodded in agreement. "If you don't have somewhere to stay, then we can accommodate you!" I stared in shock at them. A random girl appears out of nowhere, and you help her? Well, I shouldn't really be arguing about that. I nodded, grateful, and we walked over the tip of the hill.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything was at peace.

...Until we saw a mob of angry cappies (without the caps) march up to the castle.

Tuff, Tiff and I all looked at each over worriedly.

"Fuck."

Preview of next chapter:

"_**You live in a freaking castle?" I yelled. Some waddle dees looked at us, then carried on with their business. Tiff sighed.**_

"_**Yes, yes we do. Please stop freaking out!"**_

"_**Tiff, who is... dis?" A voice called. It sounded Mexican... kind of vampiric. We turned to see the all-powerfull...**_

_**Meta Knight! Who was also standing on top of a Dedede statue.**_

_**I did the most plausible thing.**_

_**Fainted.**_


	2. Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Part 1

**Chapter 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town! Part 1**

Tiff, Tuff and I all ran towards the castle in a hurry. We'd seen the cappies run up to the drawbridge and demand to be let into the castle, and that did not seem good. So, we just leapt into action like some heroes in an anime!

... I really need to stop breaking the fourth wall.

We got across the drawbridge just before the people on the inside closed it up. Looking closely at the troops patrolling around the castle, I saw that they were freaking WADDLE DEES. What gets more awesome than that? Also, who the heck lived in this castle?

A sneaking suspicion came into my mind, but I dismissed it. It wouldn't be that bad, would it?

"Oh, Emmy?" Tiff called as we were walking to... wherever we were going. "In case you're wondering, this is Castle Dedede. Us and our parents live here."

Wait one second.

Processing.

Processing.

Processing.

DONE.

... KING FUCKING DEDEDE?

Also...

"You live in a freaking castle?" I yelled. Some of the Waddle Dees looked at us, then carried on with their business. Tiff sighed.

"Yes, yes we do. Please don't freak out about it!"

"Tiff, who iz... Dis?" A voice called. Sounded Mexican and kind of vampiric actually. We turned to see the all-powerful...

(If you guess who it is you get a cookie)

Meta Knight! Also now available on a Dedede statue!

Being the strange fangirl that I am, I did the only plausible thing.

Fainted.

* * *

I awoke in a strange room. There was one wall which was dominated by a window, and the wind was blowing pink curtains towards my direction. I was lying on one of those L-shaped settees, with a light green blanket over me. There was a well-worn coffee table with brown stains and coasters on, and in the corner there was a table set up for four people.

As I wearily propped myself up, finding a small, very comfy pillow under me, Tuff came into the room eating a chocolate bar. He glanced at me, then yelled through a door, "Hey Tiff! Emmy's awake!"

I groaned and clutched my head. I've never fainted before, but I've had a migraine enough times for my brain to instinctively HATE any loud noises when I wake up. Glaring towards where Tuff was standing, I stumbled out of the makeshift bed and nearly fell over.

A tall woman in a pink dress and a bouquet of flowers in her hand walked quickly towards me. Following her were Tiff, who was holding a big brown cardboard box, and a guy dressed like an olden time judge.

"Oh!" The woman cried out, smiling warmly. "So you must be Tiff's and Tuff's friend. I am Lady Like their mother, and this is my husband."

"Sir Ebrum's the name, and it's jolly nice to meet you," the judge dude replied, beaming, somehow in an over exaggerated British accent. Now, I'm just going to say, as I am actually a Manchester person (not everyone's from London), I do not like over exaggerated British accents. Now I know sometimes I get a bit too annoyed, but let me say this: Once, in the Life of Zack and Cody or some other thing like that, they visit England. Long story short, according to the producers, English people are;

Obsessed with Croquet.

Love Sherlock Holmes (But seriously, who doesn't?)

Have a really over exaggerated accent.

Say things like "Jolly Hockey sticks" "Oh blast it" Or "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?

I know I'm probably going off on a tangent, but I was thinking _Oh God either this guy is taking the mick or he's British._

"Heya Emmy!" Tiff smiled. She was holding a box full of pictures, and appeared to be sorting through them, throwing some of them into another box which had strange squiggles on. I refrained from asking what the hell she was doing, and instead just went for the obvious.

"What the heck happened?"

Tiff set the box down, and jumped up on the couch, her smile receding slightly. "Well, we were going back to here," she said, gesturing around the place. Huh. This is their place? Thought it'd be bigger, being in a freaking castle and all. "And then you started freaking out about the fact we lived in a castle. Then Meta Knight showed up, and you fainted for some reason. Then he helped us drag you over here, where we found our mom and dad, and then we put you on the sofa, and well... you know the rest."

I thought for a moment, taking it all in. "Wait, what about the very angry cappie mob we saw?"

Her eyes widened. Seems like they forgot about it. Her mother and father glanced at her questioningly, but then she just grabbed then and flung open the door on the far side of the room.

"Tiff, where are we going?" Her mother called as she was dragged along the corridor. Tuff and I gave each other The Look, then both raced after them. I think it finally devolved from running after them to seeing who could knock over the most Waddle Dees. Tuff put up a good fight with 203, but in a fighting pose I managed to knock over 578, summoning the wrath of a rather pissed-looking Waddle Doo who was being followed by an infinite number of Waddle Dees. Scared as shit, I ran after Tuff who shoved me through a door we just noticed Tiff and her parents run through.

We arrived in a big throne room. There were huge stone pillars and a massive oaken door that could've fitted about fifty me's through. In front of the giant freaking door, were standing a group of Cappies who actually had pitchforks and torches. Jeez, what, were they in medieval times or something? Next to them, was a... snail... thing... I shivered. I absolutely detested snails. Once, my friend and I were in a park, and I found a snail slithering along my right arm. Disgusted, I had flicked it off, but a snail army came wandering after me. Very slowly, but still.

The snail appeared to be yelling something. "Monster? There's no monster here!"

"Yes there is!" One of the villagers replied. "It's big and scary and eats everything in sight!"

"That's King Dedede!" The snail yelled, grabbing Waddle Doo's spear and hitting the villager over the head with it. "There's no monster, now go back to your homes so His Majesty can finish his supper in peace!"

"Hey, wait a minute Escargoon!" Tiff called, running towards the oversized snail. _Escargoon? _I thought, sniffling a chuckle. _How fitting. _"How do we know you're not lying again?"

Tuff and I jogged up, the former saying, "Yeah! Like you usually do!"

Escargoon turned to us, a smirk on his face. He then glared at Tiff and Tuff, but looked slight surprised at me. No wonder, considering I was the _only _person here with legs.

"You have no right to speak to me that way." He literally growled. No, seriously. It was like he was impersonating a dog. "Your parents should slap you silly."

Tiff turned to where Sir Ebrum was now standing. "Papa, there's something funny going on here."

I nodded. "Sir Ebrum, I haven't been here this long, and even I can see that probably giant monsters aren't supposed to wander round the castle!"

Some of the cappies glanced at me in surprise. One of them muttered to the other next to him "How did she know that?"

I shot a glare at them. "What? Just coz' I'm new, doesn't mean I'm not observant."

Probably shouldn't mention I saw people debating the first episode in a lp of a game they're supposed to be in on YouTube.

Sir Ebrum put a hand to his chin and made it appear as if he were thinking deeply. "You might be right Tiff. A monster is the kind of thing Dedede would love."

Escargoon looked like he was about to explode, his face turning red as beetroot.

"The King must be behind this!" Lady Like exclaimed, gesturing with her hands wildly. Finally, Escargoon turned a very deep shade of red and started waving the spear at them.

"You're a court official!" He practically screamed. "How dare you accuse His Royal Highness!" Turning towards what appeared to be a throne on the far side of the room, he smiled sickeningly and called in a sing-song voice, "Want me to book them a two-week stay in the dungeon sweet Kingy?"

I backed away. "Woah, overkill dude." I mean, there was dealing with something, and then there was overkill. Like, throwing a bomb at someone, slicing them with a knife, whacking them into a tree then more slicing with a meat cleaver was overkill. And also was locking someone up for a fortnight in a fucking dungeon just for insulting someone?

The throne at the far end swivelled round, revealing...

Da Da Da Daaaaaaa!

King Dedede.

Hoorah.

Laughing pompously, he looked at the cappies and said, "Monster huh? Would the monster happen to look like that?"

He pointed towards a rather cramped fish tank. A small, pinkish octopus with deathly green eyes was staring at us all innocently, blowing out some air bubbles. The cappies started to freak out, saying, "That's it! That's the monster! Only it was a hundred times bigger!"

Dedede laughed again. "Well, as you can see, this ain't no monster, it's just my new pet octopus. And the only thing he likes to eat is sardines!" Great, he was just as annoying in the anime as he was in the games. Also, he had a kind of Texan accent. And he pulled that sardine from- ew. Hold that thought. "Lil' fella wouldn't hurt a fly 'less it was on the end of a fishhook!" And with that, he walked away, laughing yet again. Jesus, I know he was the antagonist but did he have to be so goddamn annoying?

Escargoon turned back to the villagers. "Of course it wouldn't. Now get out! Go back to your trailer park so the king can have his dessert. Go on, poof your gone!"

He continued like this while Tiff ran to inspect the Octopus further. On second thoughts, I ran after her, just in time to see the octopus shoot a death glare at Tiff. Seriously, he even had one of those tick-y things on his head!

* * *

After that, we left the throne room with the cappies to avoid getting accidentally decapitated by Escargoon. They'd been mumbling worriedly to themselves, and Lady Like and Sir Ebrum were trying to get them to cheer up. Tiff leant against the wall, thinking hard. I slumped against the ground, tired as hell. I'd been about to sleep before I landed in the place that was suddenly noon, and I do not handle sleep deprivation well. Though the slight nap earlier had helped me, I was a heavy sleeper. Tuff lay down next to me. He was a nice kid, despite being a bit loud and rude. To make us stay entertained, we saw how many Waddle Dees we could each count. It wasn't that many before Tiff spoke up.

"Hey, I know what we can do! Why don't we go to Kabu?"

"Was that intentionally a rhyme, or do you do that all the time?" I asked, glancing at the now enthusiastic girl.

"I don't know what you mean, it would seem," she frowned at me. Looking at her with a straight face, I suddenly bopped her on the nose.

"Look's like I got more from this room well-lit, because everyone else plays like-"

Tiff's mum and dad interrupted me, Sir Ebrum giving me a hard glance. "Yes, I think we should go to Kabu. He will surely know what is going on here."

Whelp, I had nothing better to do, so we went out merry way to Cappy Town. Stupid name for a town, but the majority of people who lived there were cappies. After passing through a giant signboard, we made it to the centre of town, where it seemed like a blue ball and a red ball were arguing with some bird. We walked up to them and Tuff called out, "Fololo! Falala!"

The two floaty things looked at us, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hi guys, why are you here? And who's your friend? And why does she look so weird?"

I had to avoid trying to hit them with some pebbles I found on the ground so that Tuff could answer their stupid questions.

"We're off the see Kabu about the monster!" He called. "This is Emmy, and I have no idea."

Tiff facepalmed, sighed, then replied, "Look, please don't insult someone. It's not nice. Also, I have no idea."

I reckon I looked pretty miffed, as the two floaty things came right down and apologised to me. "Sorry, 'bout that, didn't mean anything personal. I'm Fololo, and this is Falala. Nice to meet you, Emmy!"

"Nice to meet you too, though why does everyone keep looking at me weirdly? I'm not the only one that has legs."

Tiff gave me a strange look. "Um... Emmy? It's not your legs..."

I glared at them, then noticed a near-by puddle. Walking up to it, I got the shock of my life.

My eyes, which were usually a light blue, had turned different colours; one black, one blood-red, and they were cartoonishly big, though not as big as Tiff's or Lady Like's. My pitch-black hair now had green and yellow streaks running through it. I also appeared to have black eye shadow around my red eye, and red eye shadow around my black eye. My nose had completely vanished, and my cheekbones were now jutting out, giving me an unforgiving look. Jeez, I was surprised that Tiff and Tuff hadn't run away from me at first sight.

"Emmy? We really should be going now," Tiff called. Reluctantly, I turned around and ran up to where the others had gotten. In the time I'd been staring at my reflection, they'd gathered quite the mob.

"Well, shall we a-go?" I replied, smiling widely. Tiff took that as a sign that I wouldn't slaughter them, and she took off. The walk to Kabu wasn't particularly interesting, but I managed to find some things out about the villagers.

One, they were Xenophobic.

No, really, I heard some of them muttering, "Don't like outsiders..." And other shit like that. Either they were really Xenophobic, or I just naturally made people afraid of me. That's way different than back when I was in the Real World. Loads of people used to tease me for being a gamer girl, and watching other people play video games. Actually, some of the boys in my class thought I was sexy as hell coz I played video games. When I told them it was games like Kirby, Okami, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon and other stuff like that, and _Not CoD_, they, like all the rest, thought I was a freak. I wasn't naturally intimidating, so having people be afraid of me was weird.

Finally, we arrived at where Kabu was. It was a large, apparently wooden structure not unlike the statues found in Easter island. Tiff started talking to it, holding out her hands.

"Kabu, we need your help. A monster has been terrorizing this land, and we don't know what to do!"

A thought ran through my head. _Just catch it, Kill it_. It was obviously the octopus, and I don't know why there were so goddamn blind not to see it.

"So this is why you come to see me, with this stranger from planets far be."

Some of the cappies glanced at me, but then turned their attention back to Kabu as he started talking again.

"There is nothing you can do, but the monster's expiry date is soon due. A warrior named Kirby of the Stars, will aide you by coming from afar."

Biting my lip so as not to mention Kabu didn't rhyme, I listened as Tiff began speaking again. "But who's Kirby, and when will he get here?"

"Heed my word you small cappies," Kabu replied, "For these words are the key; when Dedede appears, all will be clear."

More. Non. Rhyming. Words. Even. Though. They're. Obviously. Intended. To. Rhyme. Really. Bothers. Me.

I hate this world.

Tiff stared at Kabu in confusion. "But what-"

"Ah'm getting tired of you cappies tryin' ta mess stuff up!" a voice called from the edge of where Kabu was placed. King Dedede and Escargoon were seated in what looked like a military car, and Dedede had his finger on the trigger of a massive weapon.

I looked at Tiff, who looked devastated, then back at Dedede, who had an evil smile on his face.

"Well, there goes my weekend."

Next Chapter...

"_**That's Kirby?" Tuff remarked. "Look's kinda pink and poofy."**_

"_**The best way to a Kirby's heart is through the stomach," I grinned, feeding Kirby some more hamburgers, which he happily gulped down.**_

"_**Emmy... I want you to have dis," Meta Knight said, brandishing a silver sword at me. I stared at him in shock, my eyes wide.**_

"_**I name this sword... Tsukuyomi!" I cheered, lifting up the blade. The others glanced at me, rolling their eyes. "What? I like Okami!"**_


	3. Emmy

**PROFILE**

**Name: **Emmy May Nowert (Often known as "That psycho" by the cappies)

**Age: **17

**DOB: **16th January 1995

**Occupation: **Sixth former/resident of dreamland/Shield Knight

**Appearance: **Long black hair with yellow and green streaks running through it, often tried back. One completely red eye, iris and pupil, and one completely black eye, iris and pupil. Has red eye shadow over black eye, and black over her red one. Pale skin, with two freckles on either side of her nose. 178cm tall. Has normally a bored look on her face.

**Clothing: **Green pyjamas with a yellow smiley face on the top (hasn't noticed she's still wearing them). Other: Jeans and a blue top.

**Personality:** Friendly most of the time, but antisocial and awkward in large crowds. Has a short temper which is taken out on anything she sees. Has high expectations of people. Often freaked out by things, and very, _very _impolite. Swears a lot, and makes rude gestures to people whom piss her off.

**Hobbies: **Gaming, building machines (she used to work in a DIY shop/model shop before landing in Dreamland), practicing swordplay, playing the piano, swearing, and devoting herself to teaching Kirby how to speak properly.

**Relationships: **"Good" friends with Tiff and Tuff. She blatantly refuses to use Fololo and Falala's names ever since they hit her in the face. Swears at King Dedede and Escargoon whenever she gets the chance. Emmy is also like an adopted daughter to Sir Ebrum and Lady Like. Fancies Blade (in this Sword is a girl (I think she's also a girl in the Japanese anime) and Blade is her brother), but used to fangirl over Meta Knight. A little. She was a bit disappointed with what Kirby turned out to be, but then dedicated herself to teaching him proper English.

**Equipment: **A sword she dubbed "Tsukuyomi" (Third chapter) and a shield she crafted herself. She made it look like the light shield from majora's mask.

**Likes: **Not having to go to school, building, being sarcastic, practicing the sword, practicing the piano, Sword Knight, being smarter than almost everyone in Dreamland, the fact that her phone's never going to run out of battery (chapter 3), her allowance, kicking Dedede's ass, and trying to teach the dreamland kids basic maths with Tiff, and Kine.

**Dislikes: **Dedede, Escargoon, Waddle Doo, Chief Buckam (or however you spell it), Tokori, Ramen, NME, cheese, the fact that whenever Dedede makes schools Sir Ebrum and Lady Like force her to go to it, Fololo and Falala, anything that was once a boss in Kirby (like Whispy Woods), the fact that Kirby is like a complete idiot in the anime, bullies.


	4. Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Part 2

**Yay. Authors notes. Well, blah blah blah, I don't own anything apart from Emmy and her... strange tendencies. Also, I listened to anime openings whilst writing this chapter. So if it's really weird in any way, blame all the KHR openings. Must... Listen to the Stereo tonight tonight tonight... (creepy fangirl smile) Let's... **_**play again**_**...**

**Emmy: ... Wao o.0**

**Chapter 1: Kirby comes to Cappy Town! Part 2**

"Well, there goes my weekend," I sighed. King Dedede was smirking at the for some reason terrified looking cappies. He was a freaking penguin. How scary could a blue penguin be? Okay, I'll admit, he did have a big freaking gun. But I could counter that with my... phone?

Feeling my back pocket, I slapped myself. I had my phone with me all this time? I could have just- wait, what could've I done? I pulled it out and stared at the screen. A paused screenshot of Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede was gracing the screen. I glanced at the battery metre and stopped for a second. It was charging. And there was still Wifi, yet no signal. So I could post stuff on FaceBook, but I couldn't text anyone. Wonderful. Fate just loves to screw around with me.

Tiff saw me staring dumbly at the screen and pointed at my phone. "What's that?"

"A mobile phone called the Samsung Galaxy Ace Plus. It has 500 megabytes of internet, 2000 minutes, 3000 free texts and a lot of storage space. The app I'm on is an app called YouTube. It allows you to upload videos to the internet where other people can watch them free, but right now they make you watch freaking eighteen minute long ads which have no skip button," I chanted. The facepalmed hard as Tiff's eyes widened and she looked confused.

"Doesn't matter," I mumbled, turning back towards where Dedede was now readily conversing with Kabu. They were arguing over whether Kabu could see the future or something.

"Oh yeah? Well, whaddya predict'll happen when I press this button?" King Dedede bellowed.

"You will not press dat button," Kabu replied. Hang on a sec... he didn't even try to rhyme that time! That bastard!

"Hah? Is that so? Well I predict your dead wrong," Dedede leaned over, placing his thumb on the button. He was about to press it then-

Time stopped.

A bright white light washed overhead. All we could do was stare as a shooting star burst through the heavens, hurtling towards the group at more than one hundred miles per hour. It zoomed through the sky, and collided with some of the trees as it spun out of control. Finally, the things crashed into the ground and came to rest at the top of a cliff, smoke fumes rising like fire signals.

"Last one there's a smelly foot!" I yelled, grabbing Tiff and Tuff and charging in the direction where it crash-landed. Surprised, everyone else came after me as well, the two kids I was dragging crying out my name. Pshh, whatever. Wasn't like I was going to be put in jail for kidnapping, right? Or harassing small children. Not that kind of harassing, perv! This is a kid's show, for God's sake! And 4Kids. 4Kids censors _everything_.

We made it to the cliff. For some reason, Escargoon, the snail that he is, had decided to go at walking pace. That meant that he and Dedede had arrived at the same time as the villagers, who'd also started walking along. Honestly, we'd gotten there ten minutes before they did, and I'd already started inspecting the object.

It was a star-shaped ship. It was a golden colour, but had dirt clumps and burn marks all over it from crashing in the ground and through the atmosphere. After looking at it for about twenty seconds, I folded my arms and looked back at where Tiff and Tuff were rubbing their red wrists.

"Definitely a space ship. Probably Kirby's," I announced. Tuff glared at me.

"Jeez Emmy, did you have to drag us like that? My wrist's really sore now! And what do you mean, Kirby? Wasn't he some warrior Kabu mentioned?"

I lowered my head and shot him a dark look. Since I was about 5ft 9 (Yay taller than most), and he looked 3ft, he stepped back in apprehension. "Look Tuff," I growled. "I don't know about you, but I know that the fate of Dreamland rests in this spaceship! And Kirby! And probably-"

Then all the villagers arrived and cut me off. Dedede and Escargoon rode ahead of them, cutting many of them off from the main bit. They all peered in closer, me the closest because the protagonist of the series was about to pop out at any moment, until a ray of light came from where the cockpit would be. The yellow shutters opened, and something pink and round fell onto the dug up ground. Tiff and Tuff leaned in, until Dedede pushed them away and picked it up.

A small, pink thing was in the fat penguin's hand. He dropped it into the ground again, and I grinned as I saw who it was. With cute blue eyes and a round pink body like that, who else could it be?

"It's an alien!" Escargoon cried. No shit, Sherlock. He came from a star ship that fell from space. What else could he be? "Mash it with your mallet!"

Dedede had raised his hammer and was about to strike when Tiff held up her hands. "Wait!"

She ran up to Kirby and bent down towards him. "Are you a space alien?"

Kirby spat out some mud and turned towards her, blinking once or twice. I almost died of cuteness overload. He was a pink ball of cuteness, for heaven's sake!

"This is impossible, but your name wouldn't happen to be Kirby?" Tiff cried. Kirby blinked again, and hopped up, calling out his name in an insanely over the top cute manner, or something. Tiff's face literally turned grey, and you could hear her thoughts being projected as if on a big screen: _This is Kirby?_

_The Star warrior?_ Tuff thought. "That's Kirby? Look's kind of pink and poofy."

_It's so... pink!_ Lady Like cried out mentally. Jeez, I'm not a mind reader, but it wouldn't take a genius to work out that they were seriously disappointed by the pink, round and fluffy extraterrestrial that had fallen out of the space ship. I, however, had almost had a heart attack from all the damn kawaii-ness!

"Alien monster huh?" Dedede grinned. "Then we better whack in back into outer space! FORE!" He held up his mallet.

"No! What the f*uck do you think you're doing? Kirby's our only hope!" I yelled, just before Dedede smacked his stupid hammer straight into Kirby's adorable little face. I swear, if anything was broken, I would kill that stupid blue penguin. And then resurrect him. Then kill him again.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" Tiff said, running to where it would be easiest to get to the big hole thingy. Tuff and I followed her, close behind. Dedede sniffed and looked with disgust towards the chasm.

"Good riddance I say."

Soon, we were about half-way down the chasm and Tiff called down, "Kirby! Don't worry! We're here to rescue you!"

"Yeah, to pre-teens and a surly seventeen year old can save an intergalactic space warrior from falling down a hole. What a great team. Now all we need is some-"

My epic monologue was cut off by Tiff slipping off the tiny rock she was standing on and falling down the giant hole. Which for some reason had a large spiky rock at the bottom. Figures. Just before she hit it, Kirby floated out from behind a rock and caught her. Unfortunaetly, he didn't do it that well since Tiff was really heavy, and they nearly hit the rock. Luckily for them both, Kirby was able to hold his breath for a long time, and he could throw Tiff against the wall of the chasm. Tuff, I, and the two pink and blue things made it down.

"Wait, how did we get down here so fast?" I wondered, looking at where we were a few moments prior.

The others just ignored me and Tuff exclaimed, "There you go! Kirby can't be a monster if he saved you!"

Tiff stood up and brushed the dust off her arms. "Huh. Warriors are supposed to be big and strongs, not pink and poofy!"

Kirby just got up and grinned like an idiot. I got the feeling that this Kirby was a lot different from the one in the games, as this one seemed like a complete baby. The one in the games was brave and sort of clever, and wouldn't let himself be beaten up by Dedede. I mean, he could've just sucked in the hammer and beaten Dedede instead!

Then the pink poofball started running away in a random direction.

"Hey Kirby, wait up!" Tuff called, going after him. The pink and blue balls soon followed, the pink one crying out.

"Don't let him get away!"

Tiff folded her arms. "Huh! Some warrior."

I nodded in agreement, even though Kirby probably was our only hope. "I know what you mean. Honestly, I knew he was going to be a big, round pink ball, but to act like a total baby?"

The blonde girl stared at me. "You knew he was going to be like that? How?"

"Secret," I replied, tapping my nose with my index finger. "Can't tell you otherwise it would probably destroy some plot points and cause this universe to implode on itself. You'll just have to figure it out. C'mon, we should go after them." Tiff nodded, and we ran after the four troublemakers.

We found Kirby staring at Cappy Town and Castle Dedede with a huge grin on his face. He turned round and bumped straight into Tiff.

"This is Cappy Town," she said, gesturing to the small town.

"And the people there are called Cappies!" Tuff added.

"They're really unoriginal, and xenophobic!" I also added. They all ignored me.

"My parents work for the king, and we live in the castle. My name's Tiff," Tiff said, brushing a bit of hair out of her face.

Kirby looked up at her and mumbled, "Tiff."

I guess we all looked amazed, as Kirby grinned and repeated it again. Tuff went up to him and told him, "I'm Tuff."

"Tuff!" Kirby exclaimed, smiling brightly now.

"Well... I guess I'm Emmy. Nice to meet you, Kirby."

"Emmy. I'm Kirby, Kirby," the pink poofball exclaimed. Really, he look very adorable like that. We all laughed at hs antics, and floating ball #1 amd #2 went up to him.

"And we're their friends ("you're my friends?" I asked) Fololo," the blue one said.

"And Falala," the pink one said. Kirby repeated after them, which kind of ticked me off, but the others all looked happy about it.

There was a sudden banging noise. A car engine's purr filled my ears and a loud shout reached us.

"HEY! Get out of the way! I'll get rid of that monster!"

Dedede and Escargoon had driven towards us, and were still barrelling on at top speed. Tiff anf Tuff stood there, shocked and not able to move.

Being the wonderful person I am, I grabbed Tiff and Tuff and ran out of the way of the oncomning traffic. When they were safe, just as they nearly got to Kirby, I ran back to where the pink poofball was trembling, and shielded him him.

Then the car hit us both, and we were sent flying off the edge of the hill, and onto what looked like a watermelon field. Anime physics must've been helping here, as being hit by a car and falling off a cliff only bruised me a bit. Of course, that still didn't help the face that the whisker face snail drove down the cliff after us, and whats more, started _shooting _at us. Jesus Christ, people! Ever heard of peace and tolerance?

"Don't let em' get away!" Dedede yelled pointing to where I'd picked up Kirby and was currently fleeing through a patch of watermelons. Did they even grow that way? My train of thought, wherever that'd been for the past 17 years of my life, was interrupted by more bullets flying at us.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I wailed, Kirby hoisted over my head and my other arm flaling wildly. A massive root suddenly appeared in front of me, and I jumped over it all cool-like.

Unfortunately, I also tripped over it, sending Kirby and I sprawling all over the fruit.

I think it was fruit, anyway.

I thought the end was near, until Tiff and Tuff popped out of nowhere behind us and threw watermelon halves at Dedede and Escargoon. The two trouble-makers came to an abrupt stop, the halves covering their heads.

"Leave them alone!" Tiff shouted, glaring angrily at the monarch. My saviour!

Dedede pulled his head out of the watermelon and sneered. "There's more then one way to skina Kirby."

With that, he and Escargoon drove into the distance, past several of the cappies whom had come to investigate. Tiff and Tuff turned and ran towards where Kirby and I were on the ground. Whilst I'd been engrossed with the mini-argument before me, Kirby had somehow managed to eat a watermelon **whole**.

"Emmy, are you alright?" Tiff asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine. I would've preferred it if someone had told me Dedede would start shooting at Kirby and I but..."

"Why'd you throw yourself in front of Dedede's tank anyway?" Tuff asked.

I turned on him. "Because, if I hadn't, Kirby would've gotten hit by that and I don't know how his body works, but I'm pretty sure he might be less tough then I am, and I _really _don't want him to die. Besides, I noyl got a few bruises." I suddenly fell down, as something painful was in my back legs. "Actually, make that a lot."

Luckily, I didn't faint again. Damnit, I wanted to make a good impression on these people and I was pretty sure collapsing on them _twice _wasn't the best way to do so. Even if the first fainting was due to Meta Knight.

After I'd been helped up, (again) I grabbed Kirby and pulled him away from the watermelons. His eyes started to tear up and he reached towards them, nearly crying.

"Jeez..." I said, lifting him up to where he couldn't reach anything. "He's just a baby."

"Are you okay?" a cappie in a police uniform asked. He also had a mustache, though I couldn't see a mouth anywhere. Weird.

"I'll be fine," I reassured them, not that they actually seemed bothered about it. In fact, his question was more directed to Tiff, who hadn't been hit by bullets. In fact, did I even get hit?

After searching all of my body, I came to the conclusion that I didn't get hit. So, the only wounds I'd gotten from Dedede's surprise attack was a couple of bruises from being hit by a car. Then again, I should think myself lucky. I've seen worse injuries when someone had been hit by a car.

"Hey, Emmy, are you coming?" A voice called. I looked up to see that Tuff and Tiff were carrying Kirby and were headed with the rest of the resident cappies to a nearby house.

"Wuh- WAIT!" I yelled. Hurriedly, I ran after them clumsily. "DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

Flying ball #1 chuckled and flew back. "C'mon, Emms, we don't want to be late!"

I shot that flying bastard a dark look.

A _very _dark look.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, an evil aura surrounding me. Flying ball #1 backed away a little.

"Uh- Emmy?"

"Good. Let's go!" My aura suddenly disappeared as I raced after them. The blue thing behind me shivered visibly, and floated up towards the two young whatever the hell they were. Tiff and Tuff weren't cappies, that was for sure, but then what else could they be?

When I caught up to them, they'd already reached the house and were going inside. I could see a sheep pen off in the distance, and some of them were eating calmly. Most of them had fearful looks on their faces though, and were looking up into the sky. Pshhh. Fraking wimps. It's not like a giant octopus of doom was going to come flying out of the sky and devour them all, was it?

Wait a minute...

Forget that part.

Anyways, I got inside the house where the cappies, Tiff, Tuff, and the flying balls were waiting for me. Whilst I'd been checking for injuries, they'd somehow gotten Kirby and were now looking over hi, more carefiull then they were paying any attention to me, the girl who actually got hit by the car that Dedede was driving. Talk about rude.

"We're thinking about holding a feast," a cappie in a top hat announced to everyone. I raised a hand.

"1) Why? 2) Why should we care, and 3) Does Dedede do that all the time? It's pretty annoying."

"Well... because we want to celebrate the coming of an intergalactic hero to cappy town, you should care because you can come along too, and yes, unfortunately, the king _does _do that all the time, just not normally to the cappies."

"Why are you celebrate this pink poofball coming?" Tiff asked, frowning at the man- er, cappie. He smiled apologetically at her unhappy face.

"Because, according to Kabu, he's the only chance we have," he explained carefully.

I sighed. "Then dreamland's doomed."

**Me: Hello, and welcome to (inster drum roll here) Starlight Constellation's interview corner! Tonight we have our first guest, Emmy!**

**Emmy: Hi. What, Starlight Constellation? Is that what you're calling yourself? Stupid name. Especially the Starlight part. It sounds like the name a brony and anime fangirl would give to their OC in an attempt to make them sound cooler, when ultimately, they are just a creation by a pony who'd been turned into a statue by Celestia in a last ditch attempt to save themselves from crumbling to dust.**

**Me:... How did you know that? D:**

**Emmy: I looked at yor MLP: FIM folder. There's a lot of abandoned stories in there.**

**Me: Shut up. And it's a nice name. So, what do you think of yourself so far, Emmy?**

**Emmy: *Shrugs* I dunno, I seem like an asshole.**

**Me: You do not! Well, you're not meant to anyway, even if you are *mutters unpleasantly***

**Emmy: I swear at Monarchs (Though Dedede does deserve it) I don't call floating ball #1 and floating ball #2 by their proper names – wait, do I even know their names?**

**Me: Well it was said in the chapter. Maybe you forgot or something.**

**Emmy: With the way you've portayed me I wouldn't be surprised. **

**Me: *sticks out tonge and pulls down eyelid* booooo!**

**Emmy: Whatever. R&R!**

**Me: *still pulling face* R&R!**

**Emmy: *slaps* stop that!**


	5. Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Part 3

**Me: Hey, everyone! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Emmy: Yeah, it's helped her out alot. She's no longer in a card-board box!**

**All: *look around the miniature plastic house they're currently in***

**Emmy: Then again, this isn't much of an improvement.**

**Me: So review more, and maybe I can get a proper studio! *hopeful face***

**Emmy: *snorts* in your dreams**

**Me: Oh, note here; I'll be using a mixture of the Japanese anime and the English one, so Sword will be a girl and Blade can talk properly. **

So there we were, preparing a feast for Kirby because an old geezer in a hat asked us too. Then again, Tiff explained to me that he was the mayor of the village. I don't know why they would need a mayor, because they seemed pretty organized to me already.

I, already knowing what would happen if we put food in front of Kirby, craftily ate my dinner before the banquet officially started, so when all the top people from the Cappy village arrived I was already full. Ignoring the strange looks that Tiff and Tuff were shooting me, the mayor stood up before everyone.

"As mayor of Cappy Town, I know I speak for everyone when I say that we're pleased and proud to welcome our honoured guest, the mighty Star Warrior Kirby," he said shakily, clearly reading a sheet of paper his wife had stuck on the table next to him. The cappies hadn't noticed that the pink puffball himself, Kirby had fallen asleep before anyone had even gotten there. I think I was the only one, even when I gestured wildly to Tiff and Tuff about it.

"I can speak for myself, thank you," the Cappy policeman piped up. I think his name was Bookem or something. Certainly fitted him.

"We all know that, Chief Bookem," the mayor replied. HAH! Totally called it!

"Let's hurry up and eat!" Tuff complained rubbing his tummy. Tiff smiled and turned to them.

"Kirby doesn't understand what you're saying anyway!"

"He is a space alien, so how would he know?" I added.

"Then let's dig in, shall we?" The mayor concluded. Famous last words. As everyone started to reach for their cutlery, Kirby understood what the mayor meant and started to suck up the food. All of it was blown into his mouth, even the plates and the tablecloth, whilst the others just sat dumbfounded staring at him. I laughed aloud.

"Knew it," I cheered. Tiff looked dryly at me then shot an angry glare at Kirby.

"I knew I should've started eating," Tuff grumbled.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Kirby?" His sister yelled at Kirby. Instead of making him talk, which was obviously what the super-smart Tiff was _trying _to do, it made him look frightened and run out of the door. Crap.

"Aargh, we need to go after him!" I motioned to Tiff and Tuff. They seemed to understand me, and we ran out the door with flying balls #1 and #2 following not far behind. Realising that finding a potentially deadly pink poofball where sheep were staying would be suicide, I opted to just calling his name very loudly. After all, if Kirby starts to suck up food he might get us too.

We found him standing, staring at the field where I saw the sheep earlier. Except that the field had now become a sheep graveyard. There were no living ones left, but bones cluttered the ground. Even the horns on the rams had been left intact. It was quite sickening to say the least, and I knew it was trouble when Tiff and Tuff looked suspiciously at Kirby.

"Did you do all this, Kirby?" Tiff asked. Kirby just made a really cute noise and turned to look at her.

"Maybe Kirby is the monster!" Flying ball #2 exclaimed.

Tiff shook her head. "We can't stay here." She turned and ran towards what appeared to be a tool shed, grabbing Kirby's arm (I'm pretty sure he doesn't have hands) and flung him in it, closing the door behind us. Then they all advanced towards Kirby.

"You are the one who ate all the sheep, ain't ya?" Tuff proclaimed, bravely shaking a fist at him.

"Huh?" Kirby asked.

"If you tell us the truth Kirby, maybe we can help you," Tiff said calmly.

"Huh?" Kirby repeated.

"But if you don't you're toast!" Tuff threatened. I tried to calm the two angry children down.

"C'mon guys, he might not have been the one eating the sheep. It _could _be the octopus Dedede was keeping," I suggested. Tiff put a hand round her chin.

"That octopus did seem weird," she admitted. Suddenly, we heard footsteps outside.

"Hey, let's check this shack here," a feminine voice called.

"I'll bet we'll find something weird in there," another more masculine voice agreed. Tiff looked panicked and threw a sack over Kirby's head, and tried to shield him from whoever was outside. They were probably violent, as they just kicked the freaking door down! Seriously, who does that? Why just kick a door down when you can just open it?! I mean, that door could be important! If you wanted to

As my silent rant raged on, the two people walked in. One was tall, and dressed in a light blue armour with a scabbard by their side. The other was smaller, and dressed in green armour, except they had a pink faceguard.

"It's Tiff!" the feminine one called. I assumed it was the one in the light blue armour, because otherwise the other one must've been really good at ventriloquism.

"And Tuff!" The other one called. He then turned to me. "Who are you?"

I blanched, and quickly answered, "I'm Emmy."

The reason why I hesitated was because I remembered them. I knew them from somewhere, but I'd realised that they were the Sword knight and Blade knight, one of the most common Kirby enemies. Didn't know how I forgot that...

Tuff reaffirmed my guess when he said, "Hi Sword, hi Blade."

"What are you two doing here?" Tiff asked nervously. She shot a look towards the bag, which would make it pretty obvious someone was there, but Sword and Blade didn't seem to notice.

"Under the order of the King," Blade rumbled.

"We're looking for someone named Kirby," Sword finished.

Tiff laughed nervously. "That's strange. So are we."

The flying balls #1 and #2's eyes were darting towards the bag, and back to the knights.

"I haven't seen him anywhere though," I said, pretending to look around.

"He's not in here," Tuff agreed.

Suddenly, a _very _familiar Mexican vampiric voice came from the door, "I am not so sure." (**A/N Unintentional rhyme! I do it all the time :D) **

META KNIGHT *insert fangirl squeal here* appeared in the doorway, his shadow falling on top of Tiff, who gasped loudly, covering her mouth with one of her hands.

M.K lunged towards her, sword outstretched (more squealing it was freaking galaxia) and barely missing her and she jumped out of the way. I was about to go and yell/fangirl at him, but then he lifted his sword which had pierced the sack, revealing a confused looking Kirby. For some reason his eyes flashed white. After a few seconds, he lowered his sword. I got a strange feeling of weightlessness, as if I were in zero gravity. "It is true..." He murmured. Then he turned and walked out of the door, as if nothing had happened. Tiff, Tuff, the floating balls and I all followed him outside.

"Please Meta Knight!" Tiff pleaded.

"Don't tell the King!" Tuff added.

"Or else Kirby'll be toast!" I finished. M.K looked at me.

"You're the girl who fainted earlier," He commented. I blushed faintly.

"Well, I-" I was cut off when M.K replied to what Tiff and Tuff had said.

"The King is not the problem. For now, now we have to find the real monster."

Suddenly, an explosion came from the castle, surprising us. It caused Kirby to go off running after it, making me save all my retorts to M.K for later. For some reason, he managed to get far ahead of us. I don't even know why he went after it, actually. It was just some random explosion. Before we could catch up to him, M.K stopped me and looked me in the eyes. Well, I assumed he looked me in the eyes, but it was hard to tell when I couldn't see his face. Granted, I knew what his face looked like, but still, it was hard to concentrate.

"Wait, Emmy," he ordered. Sword and Blade Knight had stopped too, and so had Tiff, Tuff, and flying balls #2 (#1 just flew up ahead) further on.

"I want you to have this," He said, holding out a sword. "I have a feeling you might need it, Emmy."

I stared at him. "Where'd you keep that? And why did you just randomly decide that it would be good for me to have it?"

M.K glared at me. Well, I think he did, but again, hard to tell. "I'm giving you a sword. Just take it."

"Fine, fine," I sighed, taking the sword. It was heavier then it looked, so instead of carrying it like I would any other potentially lethal weapon I was handed (i.e. keep it safe in my hands) I swung the scabbard around my shoulder and left it there. It actually felt quite comfortable. When I was in secondary school, I had a brown shoulder bag that went over my left shoulder, and it left a little indentation on there that never went away, so whenever I had something to put on my shoulder I always got it on the left one.

"So, is M.C a knight now sir?" Blade asked. For some reason, I blushed wildly when he called be M.C. Luckily, Sword drew the attention away from me by (invisibly) rolling her eyes.

"Emmy, not M.C," she sighed.

"And, no, not yet," M.K replied. "You will need training."

"Right, nice, can we get going now?" I asked impatiently. "I have a feeling that some strange sh*t is about to go down, and I certainly don't want to miss it."

"Um... okay, then," Sword said. We caught up where Tiff, Tuff and flying balls #2 were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Tiff accused. I pulled my sheath slightly off my shoulder, being careful not to drop it on her. "You got a sword?"

"What does this look like this is, a baseball bat holder?" I snorted. Then paused to think. "Wait, if it was, then I could be Yamamoto..."

Obviously they all ignored my mutterings and went on ahead to the castle. I was still thinking of similarities between me and a certain raven haired boy when we finally got there, and it was strange to see the Waddle Dees now afraid of us because M.K and his knights were there. Either that or it was the giant banging sounds coming from the main throne room.

Upon getting to the room, we saw Dedede with Kirby, which was not a strange sight in itself, seeing as Kirby had run to the castle only a few moments prior. But what was strange about it was the fact that Dedede had slitted glowing green eyes and was chasing after Kirby with a hammer. It wasn't the hammer that was strange; well, it was to the others, but since I've played enough Kirby games enough times to know what each individual piece of music is called and when it's going to come in it wasn't really that much of a surprise.

"Kirby!" Tiff yelled. I tried to stop her; after all, she'd just distract him. It seems my prediction was right, as Kirby turned to look at us and Dedede smacked him with the hammer. He bounced all over the room before finally rolling into a pillar and slamming his face into it. Ebrum and Like-like had come into the room too, but M.K, Sword and the guy who makes me blush (whywhywhyhwhyh?) weren't there.

"Look, it's Kirby!" Ebrum called out. His wife clutched at him.

"He's getting creamed by the King!" She exclaimed, making me roll my eyes and wanting to go _thank you, captain obvious_.

Dedede, being the stupid begin he is, managed to run into a pillar and nearly fell over. A little star that seemed strangely familiar popped out of his coat pocket and rolled over towards Tiff.

"Better keep that safe," I whispered to her. She looked up at me in surprise, and picked it up, putting it in an invisible pocket. "I have a hunch that it's linked with Kirby."

A dark shadow suddenly loomed over us, and we looked up to see a giant freaking pillar falling on top of us. I was about to call it a day (of the end of my life) when something blue, metal and round smashed into us, pushing us out of the way of the pillar. Meta Knight, being the hero that appears out of nowhere, stood on top of the rubble, his wrap-around cape now fluttering about the ground. Honestly, I was about to have another fangirl moment if Tiff hadn't interrupted me.

"Hey, you're on our side!" She smiled. _No shit, Sherlock_ I thought.

"Look out!" Meta Knight replied, pointing towards the fish tank. The evil octopus that no one ever thought could be evil, suddenly grew bigger and fatter, even looking more evil again. How could no one notice this? If this was according to its descriptions, this fitted exactly! If only a little smaller! Those cappies are really stupid.

"That must be the monster that ate all the sheep!" Tuff yelled. I did the thing most people would do in this situation; face palm. Because when words fail to describe the dismay, there is always face palm.

"Yes, and now he's trying to control the King!" the blue Kirby said. Well, it was more a shout, but I'm running out of descriptive words here so...

Whatever.

The octopus broke the castle into many pieces of rubble, still leaving some pieces intact. Dedede, whom was laying down facing the monster, woke up very surprised to see an evil giant octopus glaring at him.

"Holy Katamari!" He screamed girlishly, running away to where Escargoon was hiding behind a piece of fallen castle.

"Get back in your fish tank you overgrown appetizer!" The snail insulted. I say karma was good to him as Dedede started choking him.

"Find the receipt for this thing 'coz I want my money back!"

Meta Knight, being awesome, literally leaped over ten meters to where Dedede and Escargoon were standing. "You had better leave sire."

Then Sword and Blade came and tried to attack the monster. They almost managed to get a hit on it before it whacked them away with its tentacle. I ran towards them. "Are you alright?" I asked, shaking Blade.

"Wuhu?" He mumbled. "Yes, I think we're fine." He looked at where Sword was getting up too. "But you'd better go, pretty lady," he advised me, "Or else Tiff and Tuff will be in trouble."

His comment cause me to blush _way _more than it would if anyone else said it (then again I would probably slap them across the face) and I gulped and whispered, "My name's Emmy," before rushing off towards where Tiff and Tuff were running away. I didn't have time to see if he even heard me. I reached up to Tiff and Tuff easily, since I was in anime world, and everyone knows you can run 10 miles in five minutes in the anime world. Also, they were incredibly slow. Suddenly, a tentacle snaked around us, and Kirby, seeing us in our current predicament, ran to our rescue.

"Kirby!" Tiff cried. From the suction cups in the octopus' appendages mini-floating octopi came out, and started diving at us. Kirby, however, reached us in time and blocked all the attacks. He was beaten about alot, the poor thing.

"That's it!" Dedede cheered. "Hahaha!"

"Sure, now it's a keeper..." Escargoon muttered.

I did everyone the favour of escaping the enclosed area and knocking the two morons unconscious. I didn't know what effects that would have on the plot, but frankly, I'd already screwed up the plot probably about a million times already. As I finished killi- I mean knocking out the two poor sods, Kirby turned a blue-green colour. Two octopi flew and dropped a rock on him. The star which Tiff picked up started to glow the same colour as Kirby now was, and started flashing. She didn't notice, however.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed.

"Where did you get that?" Meta Knight asked, motioning to the star.

Tiff looked down. "This? King Dedede dropped it. Why?"

I'd rejoined the group by then, and was just in time to hear Meta Knight reply, "That is the Warp Star, the source of Kirby's power!"

Joy. So now Kirby's star had shrunken down to a miniature size and was flashing green. Tiff gasped at the news, and Kirby started to run away from the octopi. However, they started chasing after him, which was probably his intention; to draw them away from us. Tiff started chasing after him, and I followed, not wanting to be yelled at by her parents by standing there and doing nothing (apart from knocking Dedede and Escargoon unconscious). We reached a balcony that was opposite were Kirby was facing the octopi. Tiff held up the star.

"KIRBY!" We both yelled. Kirby saw the star and started mini dancing. Then he did his awesome ability and sucked up _all _the octopi, not leaving a single one aside from the first evil one. Tuff and Meta Knight had gotten there by now, and were watching the spectacle with us.

"He sucked them up?" Tuff asked confusedly. I grinned at him.

"Just like he did with that dinner!" Tiff added.

"It's one of Kirby's abilities; Inhaling his enemies!" I explained to them. Meta Knight nodded in agreement.

The octopus shot firballs out of its suction cups now, but before they could singe the pink poofball, Kirby jumped up and did a spinning kick, sending them all flying.

"Hooray!" Tiff and Tuff yelled, jumping up.

"Sweet!" I smiled.

The octopus, now even more angry, lifted it's arms and sent out a range of fireballs from both sides. We all knew simply kicking them wouldn't be enough to stop it, but I knew what was coming next from the moment Kirby opened his mouth.

"Doo do do doo do do doo doo doooooo doo do do doo do do do do do dooo do!" I yelled. There was actually music playing when he started inhaling them all again, and I managed to do it along time with the beat.

Kirby leapt up into the air (do do do doo do do doo do do dooo do do doo doo do doooooo) and did a spin; a golden circlet with a blue crystal embedded in the middle of it formed around his head, and some familiar flames sprouted out like hair.

"That is Kirby's Copy Ability. After inhaling an attack, Kirby can transform himself. Kirby has now become…" Meta Knight started.

We both said at the same time, "Fire Kirby!"

Tiff threw the warp star at Kirby and he hopped on it. It'd somehow became big enough that he could ride on it easily. He then flew around the castle a few times, spinning around the octopus and spitting fire at it. Eventually it did a Team Rocket and we won, Kirby landing safely on the balcony, and the warp star shrinking and going back to Tiff.

"Yay, hooray Kirby!" We all cheered. I hugged the little poofball and grinned as he looked slightly confused. After all, he was only a baby.

Dedede and Escargoon, who had become conscious, stared at the scene sadly. "There goes my refund."

**Me: Hi!**

**Emmy: Wait, the episode hasn't ended yet!**

**Me: I know, but it's really late and I'm going to add it on in the next chapter. I'm so lazy!**

**Emmy: Well, viewers, you know what to do. R&R!**

**Me: Please!**


	6. Filler Chapter YAY!

**Me: Heysa! Thanks for the reviews! I still haven't been able to get out of the plastic house yet and buy another bigger HQ but...**

**Emmy: Apparently her allowance is coming early. Speaking of allowance and stuff connected with that, do I have a back story?**

**Me: Yep, you do! Except I want to explain it bit by bit. I don't like it when people just explain everything to you in the beggining of the story, like **_**some do **_***cough*myheavenlyjudgement*cough*exceptit'snotthatbad***

**Emmy: Are you going to explain a bit in this chapter? And stop coughing or you'll choke ¬_¬ dumbass**

**Me: Yes! Also, I'm getting you out of your pyjamas! And I am not a dumbass, thank you very much.**

**Emmy: *spittake* WHAT?**

"Well, it seems that puffy pink visitor is a Star Warrior after all," A man looking into a telescope said. He turned his head sideways and looked at an ominous shadow behind him. "I don't know what to make of the other visitor, though. She certainly isn't a member of Dreamland."

"Leave her be for now," A rumble came from the shadow. "And let's see what develops. If she turns out to be a threat, we'll... eliminate her."

"Whatever you say boss," The man chuckled.

"Yawn~!" I sighed, leaning back on the couch. Night had was going on outside the castle, and I was almost falling asleep in my clothes. After we'd defeated the giant evil octopus, Dedede and Escargoon had stealthily retreated to the depths of the castel a.k.a their bedrooms. When they'd gone, I decided it was time to go to bed. And by that I meant falling down on the ground unconscious. Sleep depriviation can do alot to you. So, when I woke up a few hours later, I was told by a very annoyed Tuff that they had to drag me back to their quarters and set me up on the couch. It reminded me of an earlier situation with Meta Knight, though I didn't dwell much on the subject.

"Why are you yawning? You just had a really long nap," Tuff complained.

"Yawning doesn't nessecarily mean I'm tired Tuff," I explained, looking up from where I was inspecting my sword. "It means that I've taken a very deep breath, and usually you do that when you're tired."

Tuff yawned and then sighed. "Great, now you're getting to me too!"

"S'not my fault you're tired. We did have a long day, after all. Why are you still up anyway? I thought you would've gone to bed by now."

"My Dad wanted me to help clean out the drawing room. It's cluttered with stuff."

"Was that what Tiff was doing before we went to the throne room when the cappies were there?" I asked, pondering a bit.

"Yeah. Apparently there's some interesting stuff in there but I got bored and came to see if you were awake yet," Tuff admitted, stretching his arms out.

"Ah, right..." I said, rolling my eyes at him. They then came to rest on a strange device on the table. "What's that?"

"Whu? This? Some pieces of junk Tiff found- what are you doing?!"

The last part was due to me leaping off the bed and running to the table, dragging out a chair and inspecting the "junk" carefully. What had looked to be a strange device was actually just some metal pieces. Picking them up, I peered at them closely.

"Damn light..." I muttered. "Can't see a thing without my glasses." I paused. "Wait, where are my glasses?"

Tuff looked confused. "Glasses? What glasses? You never wore anything like that."

"Then how was I able to see? I can't see now. And I always wear my glasses during the day- wait a minute," I replied. I lifted my hands and put them to my face. No glasses. Damn. But then I also put my hands down to my chest. Strange feeling fabric? Check. No bra? Check. Probably no underwear? Check.

...

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Done.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I IN MY PYJAMAS?" I screamed loudly, no doubt waking anyone up to at least the outskirts of cappy town.

"What? Your PJ's? Yeah, why are you in them?" Tuff asked. "They're nice, by the way."

_That, _I knew, was a lie. Well, maybe to him. My PJ's were ripped up from being pushed down a ledge, and really dirty too. Even before that, they didn't look nice. At least, to people with fashion sense. My top was a long white top with crude pictures of various inventions I'd doodled on them when I'd ran out of paper. My bottoms were also long, reaching up to my toes (it was a wonder I hadn't tripped over them already) with back pockets, where I'd stored my phone, and black love hearts over a light grey. Everyone question why I used them still, even though they were too big for me and dirty, when I was back home.

Home.

"Ooweh..." I sighed, flopping down onto the table. Tuff leaned over me.

"What's wrong?"

"I homesick," I blearily replied. "I don't live here, remember? I told you and Tiff that when we first met."

"Oh yeah. But why are you feeling homesick now? Shouldn't you have travelled here to get to where you are now, so shouldn't you've felt homesick earlier?"

"Stop being such a smartass..." I mumbled. "I'm also hungry. Do you have any food?"

"There should be some in the fridge but I have a question; Where are you from?

"A galaxy far, far away..." I answered mysteriously, waving my hands about. "So far away you'd probably wouldn't be able to see it with Google Sky maps!"

Tuff didn't bother asking me what Google Sky maps was and decided to settle down on the couch and close his eyes whilst I raided their fridge. I hadn't had any food since the banquet before, but that wasn't really filling, so I was feeling really hungry, It didn't help that the energy used to azmek up for my sleep depriviation had come from my really needy nutrients.

"Emmy? What are you doing?" Tiff asked. Well, I thinhk she asked, but it was more of a shout but she was in another room and I couldn't really hear her that well in my hungry rage. I grabbed out a carton of milk, half empty, and let the entire contents go into my mouth. Once empty, it was placed not very gently on their table, and four slices of raw ham were taken out of the fridge. I shoved them into my mouth and ate them very, very messily. _Very _messily.

"EMMY!" Tiff shouted again. I jumped this time, and stopped stuffing my face for a minute to look at her. She'd come into the room, carrying a large box filled with silver objects, and had settled it down on the opposite side of the table. Now, she was glaring sternly at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied, gesturing to the fridge. "Eating."

"I can see that, but why have you decided to clear out the fridge?"

"Hungry."

"You vouldn't have been if you'd been avake vor dinner!" Likelike said, following after he daughter. For some reason, she was carrying a bouquet of flowers. In fact, I think I've seen her carry that around before. Did she just randomly pick up bouquets of flowers?

"Oh, give her some slack dear! She was asleep, after all. I expect she must be all tuckered out!" Ebrum replied, suddenly appearing near her. Can these people teleport or something?

"Oh, right!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "Do you have any clothes?"

They all looked strangely at me. "What?"

"Do you have any girls clothes that might fit me? I'm in my pyjamas, and I've been in them _all _day."

Likelike looked carefully at me for that. "That's true, isn't it? You've been wandering around Dreamland all day without any proper clothes!" Her expression changed to one of horror. "Oh, we need to get you some nice clothes straight away!"

She grabbed my arm, and with surprising strength, dragged me to her bedroom.

"NO!" I wailed. "SAVE ME! I don't wanna die-"

After a few hours of me crying loudly and Likelike greabbing more of her clothes, I was lying on the couch in some fitting new pyjamas. My old ones Likelike wanted to throw away, but I grabbed them and wouldn't let them go.

No reason why...

I laid back on the couch and clutched the pyjamas tightly. His smell was still there...

Then I lost consciousness. (Falling asleep this time!)

_I'm walking along a busy street. Someone is walking next to me, holding my hand. Smiling. Now it's raining, and lots of people are going inside nearby shops and cafes. Not us, though. We splash through the puddles, laughing gaily and resting against each other._

_He pulls out a bag, and presents it to me. A sign of his love, he tells me. I open it and find some pyjamas; a white top, and grey bottoms with hearts on it. At the collar of the top is a little doodle of him and I embracing each other. I laugh, take the bag, and hug him tight. Never wanting to let him go. I hear him say we should go inside, to a nearby McDonalds. You're such a pig! I laugh, following him across the road. _

_The rain hardens; we hear the screech of tyres, of a truck out of control. I'm still in the middle of the road, and he and I both realise it. Time doesn't slow down, like it does in action movies. But I'm unable to move, frozen in time, my eyes trained on the vehicle that was bearing down on me. He runs forward, pushing me out of the way as a masive red truck skids towards us._

_Then it hit. _

_I gasp but that's quickly silenced by the side of the turck ramming into me and the front of it. For a minute I'm stuck at the side of the road. Shards of glass from the windscreen are sticking into me and my chest hurts like hell, but I barely notice as I get up and run towards the body collapsed on the ground. Blood was splattered across the ground, and the truck driver was slumped into his broken windscreen. He's been rammed into the side of the road and was panting heavily. A large red wound was on his chest, and I grab him and hold him tight against me._

"_Emms..." He whispers into my hair. I can smell his. Blueberries and blood. Why would anyone use blueberry hair wash anyway?_

_His heart stops beating. Slumping down on me, I stay there until I realise he's gone._

_Then, as ambulance sirens fill the air, I lift my head up and let out a soundless scream of despair, pain, and sadness._

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHGHHHH HHHHHH!" I screamed, jolting up. I was still on the couch, a green blanket half off me and my old pyjamas clutched tightly against my chest. Where he died.

"Emmy! Are you okay?" Tiff shouted, running into the room. Tuff followed her, rubbing his eyes and yawning conspicously.

"Really, Emmy? It's two in the morning," he complained, shotting a glare at me. He stopped when he looked properly. Then his face turned pale and he ran quickly towards me. "Woah, what happened?"

"W-What do you mean?" I asked in a strangled voice. My eyes were full of tears and it was like my throat had closed up.

"You're crying and there are red scratchmarks against your chest," Tiff pointed out. I sniffled, and turned away from them.

"I'm fine," I replied thickly, lying back down onto the bed and turning away from them. "Go back to bed."

"Well, if you insist..." Tuff said, dragging Tiff along with him. I couldn't see, but I could tell she shot me a worried look.

Once people found out what'd happened, they all did.

The next morning was bright and sunny. Likelike had lent me some of her clothes (when I say lent I mean forced them on me whilst I ran away screaming) and we were all outside, saying goodbye to Kirby. The time'd come to say goodbye, as he was going to wherever he was going, and we were all sad to see him go.

Especially me.

I'd hoped we could've found a way for me to get home, and I wanted to hang out with the little poofball a bit more. But, before I went to sleep for the last time last night, I'd watched some _Kirby: Right back at ya! _Episodes on my un-turn-offable phone. So, basically, I knew what was going to happen up to episode 12. Geez, I knew Kine was going to be in there somewhere! But I also knew that Kirby was going to stay longer, since this was the anime and it would be rubbush if Tiff and Tuff were the main fighters.

Still, I was a bit miffed that Escargoon and Dedede hadn't thought about what would happen if they blew Kirby up. I mean, lots of innocent cappies (well, maybe they weren't _that _innocent...) could've been blown up too!

As I was wondering about this in my head, Tiff elbowed me. "Say goodbye!" She hissed. "Kirby's leaving!"

"Whut?" I nodded, then turned to where Kirby had already climbed into his ship and was waiting. "Bye, Kirby. I'll probably see you sooner than you expect."

"That's a weird goodbye," Tuff said folding his arms. "And you've been acting a bit weird today, too, Emmy. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just had a bit of a restless night," I replied.

The yellow starship's window slowly closed, enclosing Kirby in it. He frowned and turned back to us, as if unsure about what to do.

"Goodbye Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed, running after it. "Thanks for saving us!"

"Come back and visit soon!" Tuff yelled, following not far behind her.

"Don't die!" I added as an afterthought. Then again, I usually said that as a goodbye to people. Not that it worked though.

The ship suddenly exploded at the side. All the cappies (and I even though I didn't need to) gasped as it descdended towards the ground. Actually, decended makes it sound elegant. Well, then, it plummeted to the ground where Dedede and Escargoon where hiding. They weren't so hidden now, and they were laughing aloud, but their expressions turned to fear when they realised the spaceship was set straight on a crash course with them. Ha! Serves them right. Though Kirby might be in danger... Frack!

A loud crashing noise cam from the starship as it fell. I leapt over the edge of the hill and ran to it. Opening, the window, Kirby seemed unharmed as I took him out and handed him to Tiff who'd followed me and started to inspect the ship. Noone really cared about Dedede and Escargoon, and they were lying on the ground crying like little babies. That was, until the fat blue penguin got up and started choking the snail and ranting about something.

"Looks like you won't be leaving, Kirby. Wanna stay with us?" Tiff asked Kirby expectantly.

Kirby looked at Tiff, Tuff and I, and jumped into the air. "Kirby Kirby Kirby!"

The he looked in a random direction, winked, and said again, "Kirby!"

"Did he just break the fourth wall?" I asked no one in particular. "Ah, whatever. Chapter, END!"

**Me: Hey, you can't just end the chapter! I end the chapter!**

**Emmy: Well you took long enough. Wasn't this supposed to be a filler chapter? It was waaayy too long.**

**Me: But I established something! That you might be a threat to those mysterious people-**

**Emmy: NME?**

**Me: *ignoring Emmy* and I explained why you don't want to be called Emms!**

**Emmy: You didn't! All you did was do a scene where I'm with some guy who dies in a car accident! **

**Me: I'm still crying... **

**Emmy: I was crying too. Was he my boyfriend or something?**

**Me: R&R!**

**Emmy: Wait, you didn't answer my question!**


End file.
